I'm not dead ?
by Amaranphine
Summary: Naruto regarda le vide en dessous de lui sous la pluie battante. Et si il faisait un pas dans le vide, juste un pas pour partir en paix...


I'm not dead ?

Thème : La pluie  
Couple : …x Naruto  
Rating M :  
Disclaimer : Seule l'idée de l'histoire m'appartient  
Résumé : Une nuit de pluie pour tout oublier, pour arrêter de souffrir, pour vivre une autre vie un autre rêve.

Musique d'inspiration : Tous les albums de theatre of tragedy avec l'ancienne chanteuse Liv Kristine je précise je précise xD

Nous étions en période de la saison des pluies sur le village de Konoha, elle tombait avec force depuis des jours. Mais aujourd'hui un orage avait éclaté, le tonnerre grondait fort comme si les dieux étaient en colère contre le village. Toute la population s'était barricadée dans leurs maisons ne sortant pas. Seule une personne s'était aventurée sous l'orage et la pluie battante. Naruto tel était son nom, il était le ninja le plus puissant du monde, personne n'égalait sa force. Mais que faisait-il en dehors de chez lui sous la pluie ? Il s'était installé tranquillement sur la tête de son père au mont Hokage réfléchissant doucement sur son avenir.

Aujourd'hui, on lui avait annoncé qu'il ne serait jamais Hokage, que sa puissance était tel quelle en devenait une arme bien trop destructrice avec le Kyuubi en lui. Il ne pleurait pas vraiment pour la perte d'un rêve, car il s'avait très bien qu'il ne se serait jamais réalisé. Et ce n'était pas la faute de Tsunade qui avait tout essayé pour qu'il soit son successeur, mais les hauts conseillés ont préféré de mettre le dernier des Uchiwa à la place pour le garder à leurs bottes.

Tout en étant dans ses pensées, il regarder la pluie tombée sur le village endormit, les coups de tonnerre qui grondaient, le vent qui soufflait tout sur son passage. Bizarrement, il trouvait cela apaisant. Un fin sourire orna ses lèvres. Naruto ne s'était jamais senti aussi libre dans sa tête jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Plus rien ne le retenait, plus de contraintes, plus de guerre, plus de recherche de puissance pour ramener Sasuke ou pour aider tout ce foutu village. Mais, il n'était toujours pas libre de ses mouvements, de ses envies et de ses choix. Il serait toujours sous le sceau maudit que lui avait imposé le conseil.

Un sceau qui ne lui permettait plus d'accéder à l'esprit de Kurama, son fidèle ami. Il voulait tellement entendre la voix de son ami résonné dans son esprit, de l'entendre le traiter de débile ou lui raconter l'histoire de ses parents, de lui montrer des images mentales d'eux. Il n'avait plus d'accès avec lui. Il en souffrait… Rien ne pouvait le retenir et le kitsune ne le lui en voudra pas.

Il s'avança vers la fin de la tête de son père, et sous la pluie battante, il regarda le sol. Naruto se tourna vers la forêt, et sourit. Et tout en fermant les yeux, il se laissa tomber en arrière, n'écoutant plus que le vent et sentant la pluie couler sur son corps. Il attendait avec impatience la dureté du sol pour mourir. Car oui, il voulait mourir, partir libre sans être pourchassé si il fuit le village et c'était la seule solution. Le suicide.

Le sol arriva bien vite et aussi moment de l'impact sourd de son corps contre le sol dur humide et froid se fit, il ouvrit une dernière fois les yeux avant de les fermer un sourire aux lèvres. Il allait enfin partir dans un monde meilleur. Les fils qu'il le retenait sur cette terre allaient s'envoler, il allait rejoindre ses parents. Lui en voudront t'ils d'avoir mis fin à ses jours ? Ce fut sa dernière pensée avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

OoOoO

Naruto se réveilla, il regarda autours de lui, il ne reconnaissait pas l'endroit. Était-il au paradis ? Il en doutait quand il vit tous les bandages sur son corps. Il avait raté son coup. A nouveau, le désespoir de ne pas pouvoir mourir, le fit gémir de rage. Qui l'avait sauvé ? Qui n'avait pas voulu qu'il se suicide ? Un homme entra dans la pièce, le visage masqué par un bout de tissu. Le blond regarda l'homme, son ancien Senseï.

\- Pourquoi Kakashi ? POURQUOI ? POURQUOI TU M'AS SAUVE ? JE VOULAIS MOURIR !

Des larmes de rage coulaient le long de ses joues, il ne voulait plus vivre alors pourquoi l'avait-il sauvé ? Il voulait être en paix, être lui. Choisir sa mort était tout ce qu'il lui restait, et même ça on le lui avait enlevé. Le ninja copieur s'approcha le visage neutre et s'assit près de Naruto, il le prit dans ses bras le serrant contre lui.

\- Parce que je t'aime Naruto, je ne pouvais pas te laisser mourir.

Les sanglots du Jinchuuriki redoublèrent, sans savoir pourquoi Naruto, sentit son envie de mourir s'effriter un peu à peu. Il s'accrochait au ninja qui le prenait dans ses bras.


End file.
